Today, as the density of electronics within system applications in the world increases, an unwanted noise byproduct from such configurations can limit the performance of both, critical and non-critical electronic circuitry, alike. Consequently, the avoidance to the effects of unwanted noise by either isolation or immunization of circuit portions against the effects of undesirable energy or noise is an important consideration for most circuit and package design.
The effect of unwanted energy or noise in a circuit may be lessened by the use of various design techniques created to reduce the undesirable energy or noise generated to/or by certain devices or circuits. Undesirable energy or noise found in a single circuit has in the past, been reduced by the use of various layout techniques to isolate noise energy (e.g., with guard rings or shields) that would otherwise disrupt the circuits in question. Past disclosures by others reveal specific and general attempts to utilize various techniques that can be found in many well-written works that include, but are not limited to U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,406, as well as an article such as one written by N. Verghese, T. Schmerbeck, D. Allstot, entitled Simulation Techniques and Solutions for Mixed-Signal Coupling in Integrated Circuits 235–253 (Kluwer Academic Publishers 1995) and a book by P. Horowitz, W. Hill, The Art of Electronics, pp. 430–466 (Cambridge University Press 1989), which are but three related examples.
Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated and will usually traverse along and around energy pathways, cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines and bus line pathways. In many cases, these types of energy conductors act as an antenna radiating energy fields that aggravate the problem even more such that at these high frequencies, propagating energy portions utilizing prior art passive devices have led to increased levels of this energy parasitic interference in the form of various capacitive and inductive parasitics. These increases are due in part to the combination of required operable placement constraints of these functionally and structurally limited, prior art solutions coupled with their inherent manufacturing imbalances and performance deficiencies that are carried forward into the application and that inherently create or induce an operability highly conducive to creating unwanted interference energy that couples into the associated electrical circuitry, which makes shielding from EMI desirable.
Consequently, for today's high frequency operating environments, the solution involves or comprises a combination of simultaneous filtration of both input and output lines along with careful systems layout, various grounding arrangements and techniques as well as extensive isolating, electrostatic and/or magnetic shielding.
Thus, a single and universally adaptable, self-contained energy-conditioning arrangement utilizing simple arrangements of energy pathways with other elements that can be utilized in almost any multi-circuit application for providing effective and sustainable noise suppression, shielding, cancellation, elimination or immunization as needed, is highly desired.